creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Absurd Defeat
Each winter in New York calls for me to come out. Usually, I would stay at my apartment at 1 AM, but the harsh snow invites me to take a stroll. So I'm out, walking aimlessly at 1 AM. It's harshly cold, and the sidewalk is covered with five-inches of snow. Still, I love walking at this time of the year. The silence, the small amount of people walking to their houses are comfortably low. The snow's relentless, rapid fall makes it so peoples' eyes are fixated on the ground, in front of them. Those, of course, are the reasons why I love to come out at this time, and why I love the snow. To be honest, I hate being stared at and I hate seeing people. Living in a city crowded with people, you absolutely come to hate them. They walk so slow like they don't have anywhere to go. Their filthy kids misbehave and drool everywhere they go. Most people are hideous, and they're mouth-breathing idiots who have no idea how worthless they are. They're loud, and they love to bother. However, sweet winter comes to mask their hideousness, shut their mouths, and reduce my interactions with these apes. Still, even at this time, I encounter obnoxious people. Like this guy in front of me, he is a good eight-yards ahead of me, but I'm closing the gap. He walks so slow, why the hell is this so, does he not value his time? From what I can see, he is standing up straight and he's pretty tall, definitely above six-foot. Unfortunately, there's an abundance of snow falling and the light too scarce for me to really make out anything more. Damn it, I don't want to pass that person – I don't want to risk any contact with him, someone walking so slow – something must be wrong with him! My hatred for this man just grows, perfectly normal, but painfully abnormal. I shouldn't let this subhuman get to me. I'll just slow myself down, walking around to clear my head doesn't need rushing anyhow. I'll just stare at the ground, I cannot look at this guy any longer. What's this? The ground in front of me, there are only footprints of one person – and they're of boots. They are four-inches in size, and the footprints are lightly imprinted on the surface of the snow. Even more absurd, is that the prints are as though someone was walking towards me, yet the man is clearly walking in front of me. This guy must be walking backward, no wonder he's so slow. It also means he was staring at me this whole time. Shit, I hate people, they're crazy, weird, stupid! Now my eyes are completely fixated on him. There's an alley we are about to approach, and it seems he knows that. A quick turn he makes, and slips into the alley. I stop walking. My heart is pounding rapidly, and my legs aren't shaking because of the cold. It was silent alright, but now the silence fills me with terror, there's nobody around - my god, there's nobody around! Does he think me stupid, that I will just walk past the alley? The snow falls more slowly now, as if even the snow was anticipating something. He finally comes out of the alley. There he is. He clearly lost his patience. I can now only make out his long face. He is unkempt, he looks like a bum. He sprints towards me unexpectedly. This monster is coming for me. I react in the slowest of ways and his huge hands are already at my neck. I am pinned to the ground, staring at this monster. He's clearly a psychopath; he isn't angry at all, in fact, he's smiling. His long, plaque-filled, yellow teeth clearly visible. I keep trying to call for help, but I can't let out a sound. I can't overpower him, he's much too large and strong. Please, someone, come to my aid, someone come help. I look pathetic right now; my face is probably red and is making a funny expression. My body is panicking and struggling, I must look like a baby throwing a tantrum. How can he be doing this – out in the open without fear? Wait, that's right, people are useless, nobody is coming to my aid, they're all worthless. He's also aware of this. He must be feeling what I'm feeling, my life depleting, how my arms and legs are slowing down. The monster's face turns angry now, an intense anger only after I stopped fighting. He's sick; he enjoys my torture. He let me go, though still on top of me. I gasp for air, screw calling for help, just give me air! This man's godawful stench almost makes me vomit, almost makes me beg for him to keep strangling me! Deep loud noises of panic fill the silence, and he just stares at me. After a few seconds he immediately goes back to strangling me, I again flail. His face is happy again. I know now nobody is coming to help. People only love to bother when you're busy– disgusting beings. My head feels like it's about to explode, let me breathe, please let me breathe! How terrifying that these are my last moments; I can only hear a buzzing sound now. I slowly close my eyes. I'm so weak, so stupid. His angry, tear-filled face fills my last moments now. At least I will be in peace. This will all end now, but he will never satisfy his hunger. I, of all people, should know. I should thank him for releasing me from my pain - his anger, at the very least, brings me happiness. Yes, I win in the end. I outsmarted him; he's too stupid to realize this – like everybody else. They all lose to me in the end! Category:Beings